The Lady In Black
by CCke
Summary: based on the Tv-series The New Adventures of Robin Hood; Marion is gone, and some witches and magic are in it too. deals with M/R en M/G, please R&R!


TITLE: THE LADY IN BLACK  
  
ATHOR: Aset  
  
E-MAIL: Eponine_Aset@hotmail.com  
  
CATEGORY: romance/ magic  
  
RATING: PG - 13  
  
SUMMARY: Marion is kidnapped. It involves some magic, witches, Guy of Gisborne is in it too.  
  
DISCLAIMER: nope, they're not mine  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, the story is mainly based on the tv-series the New Adventures of Robin Hood, but I couldn't post in under TV-shows, so it's under Books. I hope you'll all like it!! Sorry for possible mistakes in the text; English is not my native language, but hey, I try! I'm working on the sequel (titled The Curse of Tara Hill). Please R&R!!! Enjoy!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The early-morning-sun shone bright. It promised to be a lovely spring-day. Robin headed for his breakfast. He saw Tuck and Little John, but there was no sign of Marion. Probably she was still asleep. He couldn't help  
  
but to smile when he remembered last night. He and Marion went on a secret trip. They had to get to St. Cairan Rock. So it stood in the letter they got yesterday. They had to meet with The Lady in Black, but all they'd found were candles… His thoughts were interrupted as Tuck started to speak  
  
'Good morning Robin'  
  
'Morning Tuck, morning John!'  
  
'Robin, you look tired!' John replied  
  
'Haven't slept much, that's all. Is Marion still asleep?'  
  
'No, she's already gone. Said she headed to Cairan or something' Little John said  
  
'She said she'd be back before supper'  
  
***  
  
It was a long trip back to the rock. Last night, in Robin's company she wouldn't even  
  
mind if the rock was on the other end of the world, but now…  
  
She didn't sleep that night. She and Robin has sneaked out of the camp after receiving  
  
the letter…  
  
'…Please, meet me at St.Cairan Rock tonight. Then I will explain everything. You are in danger, I can't tell more. Meet me tonight, the Lady in Black.'  
  
They went to St.Cairan Rock, but there was nobody there. There were only those candles. She and Robin had waited there. It turned cold and he had put his arms around her…The sight of a fox made her end her thoughts. Marion's horse staggered as the fox came closer. It was a magnificent animal, with a black spot on his head. Marion couldn't control the horse as the fox began to growl and she got thrown of the back. She hit the ground and bumped her head against a rock. She was unconscious, and her horse ran off. The fox disappeared again in the woods.  
  
***  
  
'Marion! Come here my love!' It was the Earl of Fitzwalter.  
  
A little girl in a beautiful red dress came out of the kitchen, holding a cookie.  
  
'Yes father?'  
  
'I'd like you to meet someone' Her father walked to the Great Hall. There was a man, apparently a lord, and a little boy.  
  
'Marion, this is the Earl of Huntingdon, and his son, Robert.'  
  
'I'm very pleased to meet you' Marion said while she bow.  
  
'The pleasure is all mine, Milady.' The earl answered her révérance with a kiss on the hand.  
  
'Why don't you show Robert you horse, Marion?' Her father said.  
  
'Alright father!' and off they went  
  
'It's a beautiful stallion' Little Robert said  
  
'Why thank you Robert!'  
  
'You can call me Robin.'  
  
'I'm Marion. Wanna play hide and seek?'  
  
'Sure!'  
  
'Marion!! Marion!!'  
  
***  
  
'Marion?' It wasn't Robin calling for her. The voice that woke her up was softer and gentle.  
  
It was a woman's voice. Marion's eyes adjusted to the light. She was lying on a bed.  
  
Next to her was a woman, dressed in black, with long, blond hair.  
  
A black lock hangs in her face.  
  
'Lady Marion' the woman gently stroke her cheeks. Marion groaned  
  
'It's okay. You're safe here. Do you remember anything?'  
  
'I...I...I don't know' She said while bringing her hand to her head. There was a bandage.  
  
'You bumped your head pretty badly, lady Marion.'  
  
'Is that my name?'  
  
'Yes it is; Lady Marion Fitzwalter'  
  
'How do you know me?'  
  
'It doesn't matter how I know neither you nor your name. The most important thing is that you're here and that you're safe.'  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'They call me Sarah. You should rest now. I'm going to get some fresh water.  
  
I won't be gone for long.'  
  
Marion sighed. She did want to sleep. But she wanted to remember too. But that longing was quickly defeated by tiredness and a terrible headache.  
  
***  
  
The evening fell in Sherwood Forrest. Robin sat by the pond, his thoughts filled with her. Where was she? It had been more than an hour since the evening dinner, and Marion still hadn't returned.  
  
'Marion is a big girl, Robin. She can take care of herself' Little John said as he joined  
  
his friend.  
  
Robin looked up at the large man.  
  
'I know John, but I'm just worried. She said she'd be back before supper, right?'  
  
'Yes, maybe she met someone on the road and...'  
  
'On the road to St.Cairan's rock?'  
  
'Yes, that's where she went.'  
  
'I'm going to look for her.'  
  
'Robin! You can't..'  
  
'I must John! She's gone back to St. Cairan's Rock. I'm afraid it's some kind of trap.  
  
She's in danger. She should have been back hours ago!'  
  
'Robin, it's dark outside. You can't go now!'  
  
'John, I must find her!'  
  
'Robin, John! Come over here!' It was Tuck who called.  
  
'What is it friar?'  
  
'Marion's horse is back!'  
  
'Where is Marion? Is she in her hut?' Robin sounded still worried  
  
'No Robin, Marion hasn't returned.'  
  
'It was a trap! We'll leave first thing in the morning. We'll get our Marion back!' Robin said as he walked to his hut and started to pack.  
  
***  
  
Marion woke up. She heard a child crying. She was alone in the little house, alone with a baby. Despite her headache, she got out of bed and went to the cradle. A beautiful little baby looked at her while it kept on crying.  
  
Hey little one? Why are you so sad?' She said while she took the child in her arms.  
  
'Where's your mommy?' While she easily rocked the baby, the little child stopped crying.  
  
'Oh yes, you're sweet...Yes, your very sweet' The baby was giggling while Marion tried to remember if she had a child herself. She liked children.  
  
'I'm back!' Sarah said when she entered, 'Oh, is your boy awake?'  
  
'My boy?'  
  
'Yes, your son? Raoul of Locksley?'  
  
'This is my son?'  
  
'Yes, yours and Robin Hood's'  
  
Marion looked down at the child in her arms. The baby was falling asleep again.  
  
'Raoul' she whispered.  
  
'Are you hungry?' Sarah asked, 'I've got some soup.'  
  
'Tat would be very nice' Marion answered. During diner Marion started to ask Sarah about  
  
her past.  
  
'Tell me about my husband, please Sarah.'  
  
'Well, he's the son of the Earl of Huntingdon, but after his father's death, he ran of into the woods. He became an outlaw, known as Robin Hood. He and you were friends when you were kids. And you were in love. Not willing to marry a Lord other than Robert of Locksley, You ran off to Sherwood, to join Robin Hood, who appeared to be your beloved Robert.'  
  
'I...I don't remember' Marion said.  
  
'That's all right. Your memory will come back. And in the meantime, you'll be safe here. Robin will start looking for you soon.'  
  
***  
  
And he did. Even before dawn, Robin, Tuck and Little John left the camp, in search of Marion. They rode all the way up to St.Cairan's rock, about seven miles from the camp, but there was no sign of Marion.  
  
'We got to go back. She hasn't been here'  
  
'No, I'm sure she was here, Tuck. I can feel it.' Robin said  
  
'Maybe we could go back and check for signs' Little John suggested.  
  
'Yes. John, you and the friar go back. I'll look around here. We'll meet again at the camp.'  
  
The two nodded and went back. Robin stayed at the rock. There were still some candles left. He sighed. Marion had looked so beautiful last night. Her pale face, the reflection of the lights,... He couldn't imagine life without her. Life without her love would be unbearable. He sat down on a stump. A tear fell on the ground. Then a white dove appeared. A white dove with a black spot on her head. She kept flying in front of Robin.  
  
'Go away!'  
  
The bird stayed.  
  
'What? Oh, yes! I should follow you, right? And you're going to show me just were Marion is, is that it?' Robin said ironically through his tears.  
  
The dove flew around his head and then stopped, kept flying right in front of him. Robin stood up. The dove flew away, Robin followed.  
  
***  
  
Marion cradled little Raoul in her arms. The baby slept. She started remembering; her beloved Robin, friar Tuck, Little John, her family. But she didn't remember how she got here, and worse, she didn't remember marrying Robin, or the birth of their son. She smiled. She was Robin's wife at last! And they had a son now.  
  
A woman entered the hut. She was dressed in white, and had black hair.  
  
'Marion?' the woman said  
  
'Who are you?'  
  
'I'm called Maitland.'  
  
'If you're looking for Sarah, she's...'  
  
'I don't need Sarah. She's evil. How's little Gisborne?' Maitland asked her while she gently  
  
stroke little Raoul over his cheeks.  
  
'What?'  
  
'I mean, how's your son, Lady of Gisborne?'  
  
'I'm Marion Fitzwalter'  
  
'I know, married to Sir Guy of Gisborne.'  
  
'I'm married to Robin of Locksley!'  
  
'No, you left Robin, you left Sherwood Forrest to marry Guy of Gisborne.'  
  
'Sarah...'  
  
'Sarah lied to you.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'Let's just say she doesn't like Guy very much'  
  
Then guy entered.  
  
'Marion, my love!' Guy approached her and gave her a kiss on her cheek while he patted his son on his head; 'I'll take you home'  
  
Maitland took Raoul while Guy hugged Marion. They went outside where a carriage was waiting.  
  
***  
  
Robin followed the bird through the forest until they arrived at the hut. he saw the carriage and hid behind a bush. He saw Marion, and Guy. He felt his heart break as he saw them kiss. A woman knelt beside him, it was Sarah.  
  
'Maitland' she said when she saw the woman in White holding the baby. 'I knew it!'  
  
'Who are you? What's going on?'  
  
'I'm Sarah, the lady in Black.'  
  
'You wrote us that letter?'  
  
'Yes, and I failed.'  
  
They saw Marion getting in the carriage. Robin wanted to get up and save her, but Sarah stopped  
  
him.  
  
'No, stay here! There's nothing you can do now. Maitland will kill you!'  
  
'I've heard that before! Marion needs me!'  
  
'You don't know what's been going on!' she snapped at him while she grabbed his arm. 'Then you tell me!' Robin said in anger. Then his eyes slowly filled themselves with tears. Sarah led him into the hut. and started to tell her story...  
  
***  
  
Friar Tuck and Little John got back in the camp. They'd found nothing, nothing at all.  
  
'Friar! Friar!' A little girl ran towards them.  
  
'What's wrong girl?' little john asked her as he stopped her.  
  
'There's someone here who wants to see Marion, but I can't find her.'  
  
They followed the girl. A man and a woman waited for them at the control post;  
  
'Where's Marion?' the man asked. He looked a bit dazed. He was dressed in fine clothes and his  
  
wife wore golden bracelets.  
  
'Why? Who are you?'  
  
'I'm Henry Fitzwalter, Marion's brother. And this is my wife Catherine.'  
  
'Marion is not here right now.'  
  
'We need her help. Our son is kidnapped.'  
  
'Marion has disappeared.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Marion is gone too!'  
  
'What are we going to do now, Henry?' The woman asked while tears found a way down over her  
  
cheeks.  
  
'Don't worry, we'll help you. We're Marion's friends!' little John said.  
  
***  
  
The road to Guy's castle was long, very long. Marion was holding the baby in her arms and was trying to  
  
remember. She couldn't remember marrying Guy, nor even could she remember or think about loving  
  
him.  
  
'Are you alright, my love' guy asked  
  
'I'm fine. I just got a headache.'  
  
'The doctor is waiting for you at home, sweetheart.'  
  
'Tell me, Guy.'  
  
'Tell you what?'  
  
'About us, our marriage'  
  
'Well, it all started two years ago. You finally accepted my proposal and left Sherwood Forrest...'  
  
Marion listened to Guy. Although she found it hard to believe she stopped loving Robin, and married Guy instead. She wondered what had happened between her and Robin. Maybe he didn't love her after all. Maybe he found someone else and left her behind. She wondered how she could have left Robin and married Guy. She knew she still loved Robin, but she had a son now.  
  
***  
  
'Maitland is my sister, my twin-sister' Sarah said. 'We're sorceresses'  
  
'Witches you mean?'  
  
'We prefer to be called sorceresses.' She looked at him. He did really love Marion, she thought.  
  
'A couple of weeks ago, we were invited to Sir Guy's castle'  
  
'Guy!' Robin said in anger.  
  
'He made us a proposition. We had to eliminate you, and bring the Lady Marion to him and made her love him.'  
  
'That sounds like him alright!'  
  
'I left. My sister accepted.'  
  
'And you send us that letter?'  
  
'It's wasn't that easy. Maitland is more powerful than I am. She has kidnapped a child to fulfil her evil plan.'  
  
'The baby that was with Marion?'  
  
'Yes' Sarah sighted, 'His name is Raoul, he's the son of Henry Fitzwalter.'  
  
'Marion's brother?'  
  
'I knew what Maitland was up to, but I couldn't stop her.'  
  
'So you wrote that letter to warn us.'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Then why didn't you show up?'  
  
'Maitland knew about it.'  
  
'How?'  
  
'She just did' Sarah said while she looked Robin straight into the eyes.  
  
'Marion returned and fell of her horse. I took care of her. She found the baby. I told her it was hers. That's what Maitland was up to. I thought that if I could be before her, I could stop things. But it didn't worked.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'When I got out to find some herbs, Maitland entered and told Marion another story. And Sir Guy entered. She thinks she's married to him and that Raoul is their son, Robin! That's why I lead you here. You must save them!'  
  
'Why are you telling me all this?'  
  
'Because I can feel the power of your love. A power far more great than those of Maitland!  
  
You're the only one who can help Marion, and my sister.'  
  
'Your sister?'  
  
'She's cursed by a magician. He did something in her drink. He got this task from Guy.'  
  
'I know someone else who might be able to help us. Olwyn. I'm going to look for him. I'll be back soon.  
  
You go to Sherwood Forrest, to the camp and tell Tuck and little john what's going on and bring them here.  
  
We'll meet again here.' Robin said while he left.  
  
***  
  
Guy led Marion to her apartments. It was like a dream, satin sheets, a chamber even larger than hers in Fitzwalter Castle. And little Raoul was there in his cradle. He had auburn hair and brown eyes.  
  
He reminded her of Robin. She still didn't understand it, but had to accept it all; she had to, for her son.  
  
***  
  
Robin entered Olwyn's cave. It was dark. Some candles were burning and gave little light.  
  
'Just like the other night' Robin thought. He remembered how Marion had sighted when he had put his arms around her. She was shivering. 'It's nice up here' she'd said. 'Nice, but cold. We should do such trips more often.' 'You like it?' She had nodded and sighted. And cradled closer against him. He had put a little kiss on her hair.  
  
'Robin!' It was Olwyn. 'I've been expecting you!'  
  
'I need your help, Olwyn'  
  
'Marion?'  
  
'How can I help her? I must save her!'  
  
'Tell me what's going on.'  
  
So Robin explained it all to Olwyn  
  
'Show her your love, Robin. Just like Sarah said, that's the greatest power. That's the only thing that can bring Marion back to you.'  
  
'But how?'  
  
'Find her, show her how much she means to you, how much you love her, and make her understand she isn't married and that the boy is her brother's. Sarah will take care of her sister, but give her this.' Olwyn gave him a black rose, 'it will help her and give her the strength.'  
  
Robin went back to the hut. Sarah had already returned, with friar Tuck and Little John. He gave her the rose and explained her what Olwyn told him. Then they left for Gisborne castle.  
  
***  
  
Guy of Gisborne was sitting at his dining table.  
  
'Where is she?' He asked  
  
'She's asleep, milord. She needs her rest.' a servant said. The girl left. A soldier entered.  
  
'Robin Hood is on his way to the castle, sir.'  
  
'Where's Aykin? Get him!'  
  
A man; obviously a soldier with quite some experience and reputation, entered the room.  
  
'You called; Milord?'  
  
'Kill Robin Hood! It doesn't matter what it takes!'  
  
***  
  
Robin and his friends arrived at the castle.  
  
'Wait, there are guards in those bushes.' Sarah said.  
  
'We'll take care of them, Robin! Go and find Marion!' Tuck said.  
  
Without much of a fight the guards were defeated; But there were more fights on the way, they realised as they saw soldiers leave the castle. 'Spread out and hide' Robin yelled behind him.  
  
The soldiers passed them by. They overheard their conversations.  
  
'So, Marion is in the east wing.' Robin said. 'Come on, let's save our girl!'  
  
They went to the east wing, and Robin saw Marion's dress hanging on a closet. He climbed up and  
  
saw his love in bed, tightly asleep. He gently woke her up.  
  
'Robin? What are you doing here?'  
  
'I've come to take you home, Marion' he said while he hugged her.  
  
'But what about Guy, and our son?'  
  
'He's not Guy's son.' Robin said quite harsh.  
  
'Oh, Robin! I knew it all along!' Marion said while she hugged him tightly. He gently stroke  
  
her hair and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
'I just knew this couldn't be. I just saw it; Raoul is your son! How could I be so wrong?'  
  
'Marion...He isn't my son...he's your brother's.'  
  
'What? Robin?' Marion looked quite desperate.  
  
'I'm sorry Marion...I love you' He whispered in her ear and then kissed her. Guy entered the room,  
  
enraged.  
  
'Fitzsooth! I hate you!' He yelled while he drew his sword. A forceful fight followed. Marion  
  
felt her heart brake as she saw the blades shine and heard them cling. She couldn't stand seeing  
  
Robin in danger. Little Raoul started to cry. Marion took him in her arms and soothed him.  
  
Then all of a sudden Guy felt. Robin's blade rested on Guy's chest.  
  
'Well, Fitzsooth. What are you waiting for? Kill me!'  
  
'You're not worth it, Guy!' Robin said  
  
'Marion sure thought I was. So many years, Fitzsooth and you didn't even... Ah!'  
  
Robin cut him. Just a small cut in his chest, enough to see blood come through his clothes.  
  
'Let him go, Robin of Locksley!' Aykin said while he entered. He'd captured Tuck.  
  
'Tuck!' Robin said  
  
'Let me go, Robert, or the friar will die!'  
  
Robin looked at his friend, then at Marion. She looked in some kind of shock and had only eye  
  
for little Raoul, which she was soothing. Then he spotted Little John behind Aykin.  
  
Aykin had Tuck in a grip, a knife placed against his throat. Robin smiled at Tuck and nodded  
  
once. He yelled at Marion to run, then stroke Guy again, enough to make him bleed once more.  
  
Little John had knocked Aykin unconscious and Tuck ran off. They all met each other in the  
  
courtyard, and saw Sarah and Maitland facing each other, matching magic; robin saw Sarah got weak and he remembered the rose. 'Sarah, the rose!' he screamed. The black rose rose between the two sisters and a white light burst out, blinding everybody. Robin took Marion and Raoul in his arms to protect them. Darkness fell for a minute and while the light of day silently returned, they saw Sarah and Maitland were both down on the ground. Tuck and Little John ran towards them.  
  
Robin gently let Marion and Raoul go  
  
'Are you okay?' He asked her while he gently stroke her cheek.  
  
'Thank you, Robin.' She said while a tear found it's way down. He brushed it away.  
  
'I love you, Marion. I cannot stand the thought of losing you'  
  
'Oh, Robin' she said while even more tears fell.  
  
***  
  
'They're alright!' Tuck said. 'They're regaining conscience.'  
  
'Sarah? Maitland?' Robin asked, 'Are you alright?'  
  
'I guess so…Maitland?' Sarah said while Little John helped her get up.  
  
'Sarah? What happened?' Maitland said  
  
'I…uh…You were bewitched'  
  
'What?'  
  
'You were cursed. The light set you free'  
  
***  
  
Marion gave Raoul to Little John and went to Robin. He hugged her.  
  
'I'm so glad you're alright, Marion'  
  
'Robin'  
  
'I love you'  
  
'I love you too' She said while she moved her face closer to Robin's; their lips met in a sweet embrace. He looked at her; Her sweet face, her lovely eyes…  
  
'Marion…'  
  
'Robin…'  
  
They laughed. 'You go first' he said.  
  
'I dreamt of this ever since I was a little girl, you know. I love you, Robin of Locksley'  
  
'Marion…I love you too. ' they kissed again, and this time Friar Tuck, little john and the two sisters were watching.  
  
'I knew this day would come. I knew it' Tuck said silently to himself, Little John just cried.  
  
It all seemed to perfect, but in the castle guy and Aykin were still around, calling their soldiers together, determined to kill Robin Hood and his friends. They had Robin and his comrades surrounded in no time, and things were looking bad for Robin and his friends, was it not for Sarah and Maitland. They cast some kind of spell; the soldiers froze, just like Guy and Aykin and our friends escaped.  
  
*** THE END *** 


End file.
